Most back pain is caused by mechanical problems with the joints and muscles of the back. Disorders of internal organs can also cause back pain. Strained muscles, inflammation of the nerves, poor posture, physical stress, loss of flexibility and scarring from previous injuries are common causes of back pain. To prevent further injury and relief from the pain, it is recommended that lying on the stomach in a face-down position can decrease back pain. After many surgeries, the patients are often required to lay face-down to recover and to avoid the recurrence of back pain.
After retinal surgery, such as a vitrectomy, face-down recovery or face-down positioning is essential for surgery recovery. Due to limited and restrictive recovery apparatus, face-down positioning is excruciating, boring, and stressful. During recovery, muscles ache, face swellings occur and entertainment and stimulation are limited.